Betrayed
by Fallen-Angel-Yumiko-Satohori
Summary: Mikan's pregnant and natsume is the father. but the problem is, natsume cheated on mikan. she moved to america to forget about natsume, then enters natsume's cousin. but it seems that she still can't forget about natsume. what will happen to her?
1. author's note

Guys i just want you to know that this is my first time to write a fanfiction. so i'm a little bad at spelling and i'm a filipino. But don't worry i'm getting better at this.  
for the people that doesn't know the age of the characters:

Kotomi Hyuuga

Age:6

Daughter of Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga

Mikan Sakura

Age:20

Natsume Hyuuga

Age: 23

Hotaru Imai

Age:20

Ruka Nogi

Age:23

And the other girl characters are 20

And the boys are 23

Sorry again for the incorrect spelling of words.


	2. Betrayed

Full Summary

Mikan has a daughter named Kotomi Sakura. She is 6 years old. She doesn't know who her father is and kept asking her mother what he looks like. Her father (natsume) left mikan for Luna Koizumi that's why Mikan and kotomi left japan. They arrived at America. There mikan met natsume's cousin!

Story:

Title: _Flashback_

"_Mikan don't trust natsume. You know he's only gonna hurt you"hotaru said_

"_but hotaru we already __**did it**__"i said_

_Hotaru's eyes widened_

"_WHAT? Don't tell me your pregnant!"she said_

"_y-yes i'm p-pregnant with n-nat-kun's child"i said_

"_MIKAN! What the F*CK are you thinking?"she shouted at me_

"_WE WERE DRUNK OKAY? It just happend"i said_

"_what are you going to do now?"she said trying to calm down_

"_i'm going to tell nat-kun"i said_

"_no, were going to find out first if hyuuga is cheating on you."she said_

"_Hotaru! He is not cheating on me!"i said_

"_you'll see."she said holding a little spy camera_

"_what are you going to do?"i said_

"_you put this on hyuuga and see what happens"she said_

_Next morning_

"_morning nat-kun!"i said_

"_morning sweety"he said smiling kissing my forehead_

"_nat-kun i'm going to go to hotaru's house okay? The breakfast is in the fridge"i said smiling_

"_sure. Be careful"he said waving_

"_bye"i said but before i go i put the spy camera at the picture frame at our room and another at the living room._

_At Hotaru's House_

"_ready mikan?"she said_

"_hotaru. Natsume is not-"i said but hotaru shh'ed_

_We were watching the video i saw Natsume calling someone. Maybe it's ruka. Five minutes later a girl arrived. Then they watch a horror movie. I saw the girl hugging natsume and he just smirked. Little tears are falling from my eyes. Then they went to our room. They were making out! I saw hotaru pressed the record button. I didn't natsume unbottoned the girl's shirt. And he removed his shirt. That's it i had enough. A lot of tears falling from my eyes._

"_h-hotaru. I'm sorry!"i said crying on her lap_

"_shhh. It's okay Mikan. I'm here. That worthless trash isn't worth it."she said_

"_what am i going to do? I AM FREAKING PREGNANT!"i said still crying_

"_you will be going to america. I will get you a ticket. You and your child will live there."she said_

"_what about you?"i said calming down_

"_you will go there first. After i finished my inventions i will be living there."she said_

"_you may sleep now mikan. I'll deal with hyuuga and your ticket."she said_

"_thankyou Hotaru-chan"i said falling asleep._

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_

_Sakura: Please RATE and REVIEW_


	3. Busted

Chapter 3 Leaving

Story:

Hotaru's POV

As i left Mikan sleeping in my room. I will go to the Airport to buy a ticket for Mikan but before i do that i will beat the crap out of Hyuuga.

At Mikan's House

As i entered the house i saw the camera near the door. Obviously Hyuuga didn't see it. I entered his bedroom. I saw him dressing

"Going somewhere Hyuuga?" I said suspiciously

"Yeah. What is it to you Imai?" He said in an annoying tone

"I just want to give you this video" I said glaring at him

"What video is that?" He said pointing at the video i'm holding

"Watch it." I said more like demanded

"Tch.. your wasting my time Imai." He said taking the video and put it on the DVD

At the first scene (natsume's calling the girl) he is just staring at the TV

"How do you explain that?"I said in a cold voice

"What? That could be anyone i'm calling!" He shouted at me but sweating a little.

Then at the second scene (The girl arrives)

"Who is that Hyuuga? It's obvious that it isn't Mikan." I said in an angry voice. My anger is building up. If this keeps up i may not able control it.

"I-It's just a visitor!" He Shouted. Still denying eh? We'll see.

At the third scene (they were watching movies) He was sweating ALOT

"What's this? Hyuuga i didn't know a visitor who hugs a man who HAS a girlfriend." I said sarcasticly

"IT'S JUST A FRIENDLY HUG!" He shouted.

"God, my ears are bleeding. How many times did you shout at me?" I asked. He just stayed quiet

At the fourt scene (They were making out) He just sat there. Unable to move.

"It's just a fake video. You made this up." He said. OK I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!.

SLAP

"HOW DARE YOU STILL DENIED! IT WAS CAUGHT ON TAPE AND YOU SAID IT WAS FAKE?" I shouted. I saw the second camera at the picture and took it and gave it to Hyuuga

"HERE! HERE'S THE PROOF THAT I CAUGHT IT ON TAPE!" I shouted angrily at him.

He just stayed quiet staring at the spy camera

"IF YOUR THINKING IF MIKAN KNOWS ABOUT IT THEN SHE KNOWS! GOD YOUR MAKING ME SO ANGRY I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" I shouted.

He just stayed quiet.

"I'm wasting my time here. I better go." I said leaving Hyuuga behind.

~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~~OO~O~O~O~

Sakura: Sorry for the short chapter!

Thanks for liking my fanfictions guys! (even though it's terrible -_-')

Sorry if the spelling are wrong and if the words are improper.

Thank you again PLEASE R&R!


	4. Authors note2

Guys i just want you to know if you want me to continue the story or not.

I just need your opinion.

If my stories are good or not.

REVIEW PLEASE~~!

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

~Hell's-Angel-Sakura ^_^~


	5. Leaving

Good news everyone! I decided to continue! :P

Chapter 4 You don't earn my trust

Story:

*ring**ring**ring**ring*

"_ughh! Stupid phone waking me up"_ i said

"hello?" I said

"_Mikan, It's me."_ That voice... it's Natsume!

"What do you want Hyuuga?" i said in a cold voice.

"_meet me at the sakura trees."_ He said plainly.

" And Why would i do that?" i asked

"_just meet me there."_ He said. Then he hung up

"The nerve of that guy!" I said in an annoyed tone.

At the Sakura Tree

I saw natsume sitting on a branch.

He jumped down and spoke

"Mikan, look i'm sorry" He said

"That's it? Your sorry?"i said trying not to cry

"sorry isn't enough Hyuuga" I added.

"then what do i do? Kneel in front of you and beg?" He asked looking at me.

"no, just stay the f*ck away from me" I said coldly.

"please mikan" He said grabbing my hand.

"NO!" i shouted. Then i started to sob

"please just once Mikan" He said begging.

"when? When did you cheated on me?" I said trying hard not to cry but little tears are falling down.

He just stayed quiet looking down

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted at him

"A month ago..." He said not looking at me. I got angry and i couldn't hold the ager anymore.

"F*CK THIS SCREWED LIFE!" I said kicking the tree but not hard.

A lot of tears were coming down from my eyes. My bangs are covering my eyes.

"Mikan i-" He said but i interrupted him

"No Hyuuga. That's enough." I said calming down. Little tears are still falling down.

"*sigh* I just want you out of my life Hyuuga. I couldn't forgive you because i'm afraid you will hurt me again." I said Not looking at him.

"Why Mikan? Why are you doing this?" He said stepping closer to me.

"Because you don't earn my trust anymore. After what you did to me was unforgivable." I said the tears stopped falling but my heart is aching.

He was speechless. He was shocked. And i know his heart is aching too.

"Good Bye Hyuuga." I said leaving him standing infront of the Sakura tree.

At my House

I went to my room and sat on my bed. I wanted to scream my heart out but i can't. I want to cry but i can't cry because my eyes are red from crying earlier.

Then my phon rang

"hello?" I said

"_Baka it's me Hotaru."_ She said plainly.

"what is it Hotaru?" I asked.

"_Your flight is tomorrow at 5:00 AM. I will be fetching you. So set your alarm clock okay? And don't forget to pack your things." _She said. I Giggled

"Who are you my mother?" I said.

"_yeah, yeah just don't forget okay?"_ She said

"sure i won't forget. Okay bye Hotaru!" I said

"bye" She said. Then i hung up.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Sakura: YES! Another chapter Finished!

Mikan: -sniff- That's a sad story Sakura-chan

Natsume: Lame

Mikan: Ignore that Pervert Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Thanks Mikan-chan. And thanks for the people who supported my Fanfictions! And I don't own Gakuen Alice! Bye everyone! Thanks again!


	6. Meet the 3 violet sisters

Sakura: I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY! It's because i have a lot of homework. And here's the story PLEASE enjoy it. And if you watch SHUGO CHARA please read my fanfiction about it!

Story:

At 4:00 AM

"UWAHHH!" I shouted

"it's 4 at the morning and i'm not ready yet! When Hotaru get's here and i'm not ready she's gonna kill me!" I said running around. Seriously SHE'S GONNA KILL ME.

I got up and took a shower and got dressed. And then i ate breakfast. I checked all my things and i'm ready to go. I felt my baby kicking inside my tummy. I rub my tummy with my hand and then i heard a knock at my door.

"are you ready?" Hotaru said

"yup! I'm ready!" I said smiling. It still hurts when i remember hyuuga.

At the Airport 6:00

"be careful on your way there." Hotaru said

"Come on Hotaru! Don't be overprotective!" I said patting her back

"Go or i will hit you with my Baka Gun" She said i step back a little

And then we give our last hug.

"bye bye Hotaru. See ya" I said waving. I was trying hard not to cry but i release a single tear.

"bye" she said waving. I know she was about to cry to but that's impossible. Hotaru? Cry? Nah.

After 7 hours

"finally!" i said streching my arms. I hope Hotaru's not sad cause' i'm not there.

"Are you Sakura, Mikan?" A guy said

"yes, why ask?" i said with a confused look.

"i'm the taxi driver that miss Imai hired me. This way please" He said. Geez that Hotaru.

"okay." I said as i followed him.

At Hotaru's House

"Awesome! This is Hotaru's house?" I asked the taxi driver

"yes, this is supposed to be her house but she doesn't come here anymore because she lives in Japan. I will leave now miss Sakura. Look for the maid and she will tell you the instructions." He said waving at me.

As i entered the house a maid welcomed me.

"welcome Sakura-sama." She said

"i supposed your the maid that will tell me the rules here?" i askes and she just nod

"i will show you to your room. there is another maid here that will unpack your things" She said

"just how many maids are here?" i asked. Hotaru's completely rich. Just by looking at her house you can tell that she's rich.

"there are three. Two are in charge in the house and one at the garden. But if one of us is sick or went out we can help each other" She said

"oh okay" i said.

After she showed me my room the maid said to head to the dining room.

At the Dining room

"okay. I haven't asked your names yet." I said

"oh my apologies Sakura-sama. I am Kotomi Hyuuga but you can call me Mimi. I am in charge in cooking" She said smiling. She is the one who welcomed me earlier. She had dark violet hair with little pigtails. She looked mature and smart.

"my name is Kyou Hyuuga but you can call me Kyou. I am in charge of the Garden. Nice to meet you Sakura-sama" She said bowing. She had light Violet hair, longer than mimi's hair. she seemed nice and smart

"I am Miaka Hyuuga but you can call me Mia! I am in charge of setting the tables and cleaning!" She said. I supposed she is an energetic type. Her hair is a normal violet color. Her hair is not too long not too short.

"mia don't talk to our master like that" Kyou said

"No it's okay, i like an energetic person." I said smiling at her. She smiled back

"and call me Mikan. I don't like sakura-sama it's too professional." I said. The girls giggled

"and i supposed your sisters?" i said

"yes, i am the eldest." Kyou said

"i'm second to the eldest." Kotomi said

"and i'm the 3RD!" Mia said

"well nice to meet you girls. I hope we get along." I said


	7. EH!

Chapter 6

Story:

Mikan's POV

Next morning i took a shower and head to the dining room

"sorry for the wait mikan-sama" Mimi said putting the food on the table.

"it's okay. Wow you cooked all of this mimi?" i said drooling.

She just nod and smiled

"Did you have breakfast?" i asked

"nope, i was too busy preparing for your breakfast." she said

"then why don't you and your sisters join me? There's plenty of food." I said

"thank you Mikan-sama, i will be right back to call for the others" she said then left. It's best to wait for them. After a minute they all came to the dining room

"WOW! Mimi-chan you cooked all of this?" Mia said getting all excited. Mimi just smiled. While Kyou is looking at them with a smile on her face.

"hey, what are you're last names again?" i asked all of a sudden. I couldn't remember last time since i was too amazed at Hotaru's big house.

"Hyuuga" Kyou said calmly.

Wait, what did she say? I thought it was Hyuuga but i think i heard it wrong.

"what is it again?" i asked

"it's HYUUGA Mikan-chan" Mia said while eating

"Hyuu...ga" i said but then i suddenly screamed

"EHHHHHHH!" I shouted. The girls looked at me.

"what is it Mikan-sama?" Mimi asked

"err.., nothing! Just continue eating." I said nervously

"Do you know Natsume Hyuuga?" i asked without thinking.

"yeah he's our cousin" Kyou said

"I don't like him very much, he's such a meanie. But he's a little nice." Mia said pouting

"Nat-kun is my friend although we don't talk much, he's an antisocial boy" Mimi said

"why do you ask mikan-sama?" Kyou asked confused.

I can't tell them he's my ex BF or else they are gonna ask me a bunch of question and if i tell them they will be depressed that Hyuuga did that.

"well he's my classmate while i was on japan" i said. Kyou looked at me as if she didn't beleive me.

"oh okay" Kyou said.

Then we continue eating

At night

I heard a knock at my door and i opened it.

"hello mikan-sama" Kyou said

"hello to you too kyou. What are you doing here?" i asked

"i want to ask you something" she said

"sure, come in and have a seat at the bed" i said

"I know something happened to you and natsume what is it?" she asked seriously

Oh no! What if she found out? I can't tell her!

"what are you talking about? I said he is my classmate." I said nervously

"If you don't spill it. I won't force you. But you are gonna tell me" she said leaving the room.

I suppose i'm gonna tell her tommorrow but i have to tell her keep it a secret. It will upset her sisters.

Sakura: Sorry for the Short Chapter! I have to go somewhere! I don't Own GAKUEN ALICE! And please if you watch Shugo Chara read my fanfic about it!


	8. welcome, Ruka Nogi

Me: Hello guys! It's me, Hell's Angel Sakura! But i changed my profile name. Why? Because i felt like it!

So i wanted to ask you guys who would be mikan's boyfriend. Natsume? Ruka? Or Natsume's cousin?

If you want me to put your character in my story you could just tell me, example:

Name: Yumiko Satohori (Name example)

Age: 20 (age example)

Position: Bestfriend of mikan (lover, bestfriend, enemy, sister, brother or whatever)

Personality: cold, kind, caring

Alice: Ice,water

About her/him: Has a twin brother, loves to play violin or blah blah blah.

Just tell me if you want to put your character in the story so that i can have more ideas.

Now, on to the Story!

Next morning

"Mikan-chan?"mia said opening the door

"hmm? What is it mia-chan?"i said rubbing my eyes

"breakfast is ready, please come down after you get dressed. Oh and Kyou nee-chan wanted to speak with you she looks really worried"mia said with a worried face. I walked up to her and patted her head like a dog.

"don't worry mia-chan, i'm sure it's not a big problem"i said

"are you sure? Then i'm going down first. bye bye"mia said

"bye bye."i said

After mia left, i was wondering if i should tell kyou about what happened to me and natsume. I'm sure she will be upset but i have no choice. I'm just gonna tell her later. Then i felt like i'm gonna puke. I ran to the bathroom and puked. Oh my, i didn't even eat yet. I noticed my tummy's getting bigger. I sighed and got dressed then came downstairs

"Good morning, mikan-sama"Kotomi said

"Good morning. Where's kyou?"i asked

"she's in the garden watering the flowers."kotomi said as she sat at the chair

"Let's start eating now! I'm gonna starve to death if i wait any longer!"mia shouted like a child

"fine"i giggled

After eating i went to the garden to look for kyou but i didn't find her. I went to her room and knocked

"kyou-chan? Can i come in?"i asked

"hai, mikan-sama"she said then i opened the door.

"about yesterday.."i said

"so you decided to say it."she said seriously and i nodded

"Natsume, He's my boyfriend in japan. Not until i found out he was cheating on me for another girl. I hated him, he thinks i'm just like a frikkin' toy. I wanted to take revenge but i know revenge is bad. So i didn't do it. And your master, Hotaru Imai is my bestfriend. She's a caring bestfriend she said to me that leave all the bad memories behind and move on to america. but.. i just can't forget it!"i said crying then i felt kyou patted me at the back

"there, there. You wanted to keep it a secret because it will upset us right?"kyou said worriedly

"thank you kyou for understanding me"i said wiping my tears

"don't worry you're not the only one who's heartbroken"kyou said

"were you cheated by your boyfriend?"i asked

"yeah, he said that i was never good enough for him. that shameless bastard. I liked him, he said he likes me back but look at what he did to me. He left me for a rich girl."Kyou said with bangs covering her eyes

"looks like were both heartbroken. Isn't that quite funny?"i said smiling

"you sure are right about that."kyou said smiling

"please keep quiet about this. I don't want your sisters to be upset."i said then kyou nodded

"see you later mikan-sama and thanks for sharing your story"kyou said smiling

"and thank you for sharing your story"i said then left the room

Natsume's POV

"Imai, i'm asking you again. WHERE'S MIKAN?"i asked in an annoyed tone

"And I'm going to answer you again, I DON'T KNOW"she said flatly but i could tell she's irritated.

"i know you sent her somewhere"i said as i follow Imai

"What are you, a stalker? Quit following me around"she said

"WHERE IS MIKAN?"i said

"I DON'T KNOW!"Imai said then she ran

"crap she's getting away"i said to myself then followed her

After 2 minutes

"Fuck, i lost her"i said panting

"Natsume?"a familiar voice asked

"hmm? What do you want?"i said

"It's me Ruka"Ruka said my eyes widened

"Ruka? Woah, you're totally different when we were at Alice Academy!"i said surprised

"you look different too. So how's going between you and sakura-san?"Ruka asked

"we... broke up"i sighed

"what? I thought you two were meant for each other!"ruka said

"well, the thing is i cheated on her. I know it was wrong but i just don't know what to do anymore."i said sitting at the near bench

"Natsume, i know you can't help yourself from dating other girls but if you know mikan is the right one, you should stop seeing other girls otherwise you'll regret it later"Ruka said. Boy ruka's personality didn't even changed a bit. He's still goody-goody

"i know ruka, i know. Enough about my life how about your's?"i asked

"not very lucky. I haven't found a girlfriend yet. I know i'm handsome and all-"he said but i cutted him off

"pfft.. handsome yeah, right"i chuckled

"Let me finish!"Ruka said pouting. I nodded but i'm still laughing

"but i'm just finding the right one. I don't want some girl kissing me if i don't even love her"Ruka said shooking his head

"Ruka, you're corny. Here have some cornick"i said giving him a snack. **(if you don't know what cornick is, then it is a corn snack filled with... i don't know corn maybe?)**

"What the... Where the hell did that come from?"Ruka sweatdropped

"i don't know, i just found it lying there"i said

"geez natsume, you haven't change a bit when it comes to your personality"ruka said laughing

"so do you, you're still the goody-goody ruka that i know"i said throwing away the snack

"and you're still the sarcastic boy know"ruka said

"Hey ruka, do you wanna hang out today? i'm bored"i sighed

"sure, i don't have any plans today so why not? Let's go to my house first to drop the groceries"Ruka said smiling.

Me: I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY YOU GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR MONTHS BUT YOU KNOW, school...

Gah! how i hate school. But i love my friends!

NOW REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE! Kidding!


	9. Meet Mizumi

Note: Sakurako Natsuki and Daisuke Natsuki Belongs to _**crimson-midnight-moon**_.

Mizumi Hakiuma belongs to _**KashinoXIchigo4ever**_.

Guys, i'm asking you again

Who do you want to be mikan's partner?

Natsume, Ruka, or natsume's cousin?

Oh yeah, Sakurako and Mizumi are mikan's bestfriends. So no more just the two of them.

But you still can create a character that's not mikan's bestfriend.

Shall we check on the story now?

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Mikan's POV

I saw kotomi heading outside

"Mimi-chan!"i shouted

"good morning mikan-sama. Why are you calling me?"she asked

"where are you going?"i asked smiling

"shopping, why do you ask?"she asked tilting her head like a dog.

I blushed at her cuteness, she looks so adorable! I want to hug her!

"can i go with you?"i asked hoping she would say yes.

"are you sure mikan-sama? There's alot of people outside and i don't want you to get lost or something."Kotomi said with no emotions.

"Meanie! I won't get lost, i promise!"i said raising my hand up.

"fine, just follow me and you won't get lost... i think"kotomi said

Then we left the house

_**-o3o oxoxoxoxox o3o-**_

At Fami Mart **(it's the name of the store)**

At the Fish section

Kotomi's POV

"mikan-sama?"i called out

Geez, where is she? I was just walking then when i turned around she's gone.

...

...

Curse me and my fast feet.

_**-o3o oxoxoxoxox o3o-**_

Meanwhile at the water/juice/wine section

Mikan's POV

"where are you mimi-chan?"i sighed

Then i took a bottled juice

I was about to head for the meat area but suddenly i bumped onto someone causing me to drop the juice.

"oh my,i'm so sorry! are you okay?"a girl asked me

"uhh yeah"i said rubbing my butt

"i'm so sorry for the mess. I'll go ask one of my janitors to clean this up"the girl said

"ahh, no need to apologize. It's my fault anyway."i said standing up then i felt my skirt wet

I turned around then i saw the juice was spilled everywhere

"oh boy, hey miss how much is the juice?"i asked

"it's okay you don't need to pay for it"the girl said with a smile

"excuse me?"i asked. Did i heard her right?

"i said you don't need to pay for it. What are you deaf or something?"the girl said while she giggled

"but why?"i asked

"because it's clearly my fault."she said

"thank you umm.."i said

"it's Mizumi, Mizumi Hakiuma"Mizumi said smiling

"thank you Hakiuma-san. I shall get going now. Bye bye"i said waving at her and she waved back

"mikan-sama!"kotomi said

"mimi-chan! Mou, you left me behind!"i said getting angry

"i'm really sorry mikan-sama, i'm kinda fast at walking"kotomi sweatdropped

i heard mizumi giggled then i turned around and i saw her smiling at me, i smiled back then waved at her again before we left.

_**-o3o oxoxoxoxox o3o-**_

Next morning

Ruka's POV

*ring* *ring* *ring*

I heard my clock rang.

I got up lazily and pushed the off button then head to the dining room.

"good morning ruka-sama"the maid greeted ruka with a smile

"good morning miku-san, what's for breakfast?"i asked

"it's pancakes. You better hurry up ruka-sama or else you'll be late"the maid said

"hai, hai."i sighed

The maid giggled then left .

then i suddenly remembered something

i forgot to say to natsume that i'm going to america

i pick up my phone and dialled natsume's number

"_hello?"_

"natsume it's me"

"_ruka, why did you call?"_

"because i wanted to tell you that i'm going to america"

"_what? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"_

"because you were drunk last night! And you fell asleep before i can tell you!"

"_oh. What time is your flight?"_

"i think about 6, why?"

*beep* *beep* *beep*

"stupid natsume"i whisphered

_**-o3o oxoxoxoxox o3o-**_

Natsume's POV

Why didn't ruka told me this earlier?

Oh yeah... i was drunk.

I sighed then called my driver

"hey mister, to the airport"i said

"of course natsume-sama" the driver said

At the airport

I looked for ruka every where but he was nowhere to be found.

suddenly a white rabbit jumped on me.  
"what the hell?"i asked

"ahh, natsume!"i heard ruka called

"where the heck are you? I was looking for you everywhere"i said giving the bunny to ruka

"what? I just got here. Didn't i say the flight was 6?"he asked

I looked up my watch and it was only 5:30.

But when i looked at the clock in my house it was already 6!

Then i remembered something..

The clock in my house ran out of battery..

"damn it, didn't i told miyu to fix the clock?"i mumbled

"what's that natsume?"ruka asked

"nevermind. Listen ruka i have a request for you to do"i said

"what is it?"he asked

_**-o3o oxoxoxoxox o3o-**_

Ruka's POV

"Ruka Nogi, your flight is ready to go. I repeat. Ruka Nogi, your flight is ready to go."i heard the speaker said

"see ya around natsume"i said waving

"don't forget what i said to you"he said

"yeah, yeah."i said

"wait, pet's aren't allowed in the planes right?"he asked

"i have a private plane"i said

"oh. then go now" he said waving at me and i waved back.

At the plane

Natsume's request huh.

Let's see if i can do it.

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Please forgive me if it's too short!

No flames, okay?

I don't own Gakuen alice!


	10. chapter 10

Yumiko: so, uhm, *gets nervous* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I BEG YOU! *sulks in a corner* well at least I updated right?

Mikan: what do you mean sorry, YU-MI-KO chan? *pissed*

Yumiko: NOOOOOOOO! Save me, kami-sama! **(kami-sama means God)**

Ruka: now, now. I'm sure yumiko-chan didn't mean to NOT update for about a YEAR.

Hotaru: And she DIDN'T mean to forget about this story right? *twitch* *twitch*

Yumiko: Really! I'm so SORRY! Anyway,please just enjoy the chapter :

Oh and the create your own OC ended, which means no more creating OC. I'll just ask again if I need one.

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Ruka's POV

Hello, I'm Ruka Nogi. I'm 23 years old and I have the animal pheromone alice. I'm in America now to visit my bestfriend, Yuki Satori. Don't get me wrong, Natsume is my best friend too. Yuki is my bestfriend here in America and I haven't seen him in years. Anyway, here I am, standing in front of a door, waiting for someone to open.

"hai?" I heard a girl said

"konnichiwa, I'm ruka nogi. I'm here to visit yuki"I said

"ah, ru-kun come in" the familiar girl opened the door and welcomed me

'_ru-kun'? only one person calls me that._

"you…. Is that you Miko-chan?" I said. Then there was silence.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"No, I'm Yuki with boobs and a girl voice." She said with a sarcastic tone

I just stood there, confused then there was silence again.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"ugh, Of course it's me you stupid shota" she said with an emotionless face but it's clear that she's irritated **(if you don't know what SHOTA is, I think it's a boy whose looks are cute enough to be a girl. Ugh, I'm bad at explaining things, if you know VOCALOID just think of Len Kagamine)**

"well, I'm sorry! It's just that I haven't seen you in years and I know you and yuki love to crossdress as each other" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"tch, you haven't change ru-kun. You're still the stupid, clueless boy I know. Anyway yuki is inside, come in" she said as she went to the leaving room and I silently followed.

So anyway, her introduction. This girl infront of me is Yumiko Satori. An emotionless and cold girl. She can be sarcastic sometimes too. She's the twin of my bestfriend.

They look SO MUCH alike. When we were in highschool they used to cross dress as each other to confuse my classmates. Heck, even I get confused by them. Her alice is the BEAST/MONSTER alice.

In case you didn't know, the Beast alice is when you get to transform into a beast or monster. They're powerful alright. When you reached your limit being a monster you can never revert back to your human form. When you're in a beast/monster form, you cannot control your actions, or your emotions. You just want to KILL.

You cannot predict when your alice comes out. But yumiko and yuki have some kind of controlling device on them left by their parents. That's their choker, yes, the choker on their neck. When you take it off, their alice comes out.

"oy, ruka" a familiar voice called while waving his hands at me.

"huh? Eh?"I said finally out of my trance

"yu…ki?"i asked the white haired boy

"the one and only"he smiled

Then my eyes sparkled then I hugged him

"woah, dude. Don't just hug me! You make me look gay"he said sweatdropping

"oh shut up. Anyway, how are you doing?"I asked

"good, good. Except, I completely lost my choker"he said grinning like an idiot.

"_eh?"_I asked with wide eyes. Then there was silence

…..

…..

…..

…..

"OH COME ON, WHAT IS UP WITH THE SILENCE THING?"yumiko said breaking the silence

"ah, gomen, gomen."I said

"anyway I need to leave" I said as I hurriedly picked my bag. I was about to stand up then someone grabbed my hand. I shivered

"you aren't SCARED are you?"yuki said with a deep voice, his red eyes glowing

"n-no! w-why w-whould i?"I asked

"ru-kun you're stuttering"yumiko said while chuckling

"w-what? S-shut U-up!"I said while shivering. God I really am stuttering.

"haha! Don't worry ruka, I can hold it off. Well, as long as I take my medicine" he said back to normal.

"o-oh, I see. H-haha." I laughed nervously.

"anyway, you can sleep here ruka. I mean, you don't have somewhere to sleep right?"yuki said grinning again.

"sure, thanks dude"I said smiling

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Natsume's POV

"Tch, nothing to do today." I said as I lay down at the couch while holding a manga.

"_mikan, where the heck are you?"_I thought then sighed.

*ring**Ring*

My phone rang then I picked it up

"hello?"

"_**ah, natsume-kun how are you? You haven't replied to my messages lately."**_

"tch, what the hell Luna? I thought I said never to call me"

"_**oh shut up natsume-kun, I know you were just playing with that sakura bitch"**_

"look who's talking, please just shut up luna. You piss me off. Don't call me ever again" I said, I was about to press the off button but she suddenly said:

_**"heh, how was your break-up with sakura? Pretty heartbreaking, no?"**_

"what?"

"_**I said, how was your break up? You must be desperate to look for her right now, are you?"**_ I can imagine her smirk like a bitch

"FUCK OFF luna. Don't make me angry or I'll burn you to crisp. You're really a bitch don't you know? I don't even know why I cheated on mikan for you in the first place"

"_**ha! That's what I like about you, you're so stupid yet you still fight back to get back what you own. Tell me natsume, what's it like to lose your important someone? Never mind that question. I got to go now. Bye-bye natsume-kun, and remember, you're mine and only mine"**_

*beep**beep**beep*

I threw my phone at the wall then sat down at the couch. I saw a picture on the table. It was mikan and me when we were in elementary. Damn it, I got to go find mikan but first I'll take care of Luna first.

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Mikan's POV

*ding**dong**ding**dong*  
I heard the doorbell rang

"mimi-chan, can you get the door?" I asked

"hai, mikan-sama."she said as she opened the door

"oh my, yu-kun why are you here?" kotomi asked

"nothing, just wanted to visit my dear cousins." A voice said

"eh! Yu-kun's here?"I heard Mia shout

"hey, mi-chan" the voice said

"who's that mimi-chan?" I asked then stepped out of the living room.

I saw a boy with white hair and red eyes. He looks kinda scary.

"my,my is this hotaru's bestfriend? She looks kinda….. plain"he said grinning

"WHAT? Excuse me for being plain you red eyed freak!" I pouted

"haha, what temper you have. My name is yuki satori,natsume's cousin"he said bowing

"s-shut up! My name is Mikan sakura."I said

"yuki, don't just start a fight with a stranger."I heard a girl speak. Then a girl stepped out, she looks exactly like the boy except she has big busts and long hair.

"sorry for my brother's behavior, I'm yumiko satori."yumiko said with an emotionless face

"oh, it's okay."I said

"hey, yumiko-chi. I heard that ruka-sama is that true?"mia said smiling

"actually he's here right now" he said

"eh, why didn't you say so. I'll go ahead and make some tea"kotomi said heading to the kitchen

"ruka? As in Ruka Nogi?"I asked

"hm? Ah, yes. Why do you ask?" yuki asked me

"ah, no. it's just, he was my classmate when I was in japan. Anyway where is he?"I said  
"hey Yuki! Don't just leave me there! I almost got lost and- wait, Sakura-san why are you here?"ruka asked, his eyes widened

"it's because I live here now?"I said

"o-oh! I see." He said smiling

"everyone, tea is ready"kotomi said

"ah, yes we'll be there kotomi-chan" yuki said smiling

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Yumiko: I'm so sorry if this chapter is boring and I couldn't make it any longer! It's already 1 am here in the Philippines and I need to sleep! So uhm, you're probably wondering why I didn't update for so long. It's just that, I got kinda lazy writing chapters and school was stressing me out last year. And I couldn't write it in my vacation because I have no ideas. Please bear with it, i truly am sorry. Anyway thanks for reading and please no flames or rude comments.


	11. Chapter 11

Yumiko: hi guys!

Mikan: hey, yumiko-chan!

Yumiko: eh? Only you mikan-chan? Where's ruka and hotaru?

Mikan: don't know, don't care

Yumiko: that's unexpectedly mean of you mikan-chan *sweatdrops*

Mikan: tch, just say the disclaimer!

Yumiko: fine, fine. Seesh, somebody's on her period.

Mikan:*glares*

Yumiko: eep! Ahem! I don't own gakuen alice or any of the OC's. I just own yuki and yumiko.

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Mikan's POV  
at the garden

"so, what are you doing here, ruka-pyon?" I asked ruka

"actually I'm just here to visit yuki." He smiled at me then sipped his tea.

"still charming as ever huh" I giggled

"eh?" he asked

"and still clueless as ever" I heard yumiko sighed

"you can say that again" yuki chuckled

"hey, that's not fair! Don't just gang up on me!" ruka pouted while I giggled

"so you're Sakura Mikan. Never thought Hotaru has a best friend this noisy. Considering she's quiet and all" yuki said while looking at me.

"shut up you red eyed freak. I can't even imagine that hotaru has a bastard friend like you" I glared at him

"now, now. Anyway, what brings you here yu-kun?" kotomi asked

"eh? Is it so wrong to visit my cute cousins?" he asked while smiling.

" _is it just me, or is he... sparkling?"_ i thought

"ha! You rarely visit us yuki, there must be SOMETHING going on right?" kyou asked glaring at yuki

"my, my. I see you still have bad control of your temper kyou-chan" he grinned like an idiot.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT YOU STUPID PERVERTED BOY!" kyou glared at yuki again. But yuki only chuckled at kyou's reaction

"well if you insist, I shall tell you. Our house was….. destroyed" yuki sighed. His playful expression turned into a serious one.

"what? By who?" kyou asked. I could tell by her face that she's worried.

"don't know, probably some bastard that wants to kill us" yumiko said. Her expression is very hard to read.

"could it be…." Kotomi said.

"hm? What is it kotomi?" yumiko asked.

"the one who murdered your family?" kotomi said, her expression turned dark.

"maybe.." yumiko said looking at the window.

"wait, wait. I can't catch up" I said

"mikan, what is your alice?" yuki asked me seriously

"what's with the random question?" I asked

"just answer the question" yumiko sighed

"fine, it's nullification and S.C.E" I said then they stared at me for a while

"w-what?" I asked

"should we tell her yuki? We do need her alice" yumiko said facing yuki

"I don't know. If we tell her, she may be in trouble too"yuki said

"wait-"I said

"if we told you, will you able to face the consequences?" yumiko said smiling softly

Woah, this is the first time she smiled

"what consequences?" I asked

"if we tell you, you will be targeted by the enemy too." Yuki said

"I see, let me think about it" I said

"think it through Sakura-san, if you accept to know their past, it means you can be targeted. You can be killed, or worse, they can take your alice then drain your energy out of you." Ruka said with a serious face

"wait, all of you know their past?" I asked them

"yes" kotomi said

"yeah, I accepted it because I want to help yu-kun and yumiko-chi" mia said smiling sadly

"of course I accepted it. They can't do it alone can they?" kyou sighed

"how about you ruka-pyon?"I asked him

"yeah, I accepted it. Yuki is my bestfriend, I'll do anything I can to help him" ruka smiled

"ugh, you and your cheesy lines ruka. Please don't make me look gay in front of my cousins" yuki sighed and yumiko chuckled

"we need your answer by tomorrow, and in case you get attacked…" yuki said then stepped in front of me. he put out a necklace then put in on my neck.

"_h-he's so close"_ I thought. I noticed I was blushing.

"w-what is this?"I asked still red

"It's a necklace. There's a stone in there. It saves you from danger." Yuki smiled charmingly

"hm? Why are you blushing sakura-san?"ruka asked

"e-e-eh!" I said surprised

"heh, could it be that your falling for me, little miss?" he asked as he kissed my hair

"P-PERVERT! LET GO OF ME!" I shouted then I punched him.

"ouch! That must have hurt!" yumiko said

"oi~ yuki~ are you alright?" ruka poked yuki with a stick

"haha, it seems he's unconscious. Good job mikan-sama" kyou laughed.

"i-I didn't mean it!" I panicked

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Yuki's POV

"Ugh, where am i?" I said rubbing my cheeks

"hm? Oh yuki you're up. You should go eat breakfast" yumiko said brushing her hair

"wait, how long was I out?" I asked her

"hmm, about 16 hours ago" yumiko said

"huh? Then I was out….. the WHOLE day? !" I asked surprised

"yeah, Sakura's punch was pretty impressive" yumiko said

"ugh, that is so uncool." I said rubbing my cheek again

"well, that's what you get for flirting with her" yumiko chuckled

I sighed then got up. I went to the kitchen only to find Mikan Vomiting.

"what's wrong?" I hurriedly went to her side.

"a-ahh, it's nothing really" she smiled sadly

"but your face looks pale" I said with a worried tone

"it's nothing to worry about satori-san. I'm fine" She smiled again then went to her room.

"you don't look fine to me" I sighed then picked up some food from the Ref.

_**Later on 8:30 am**_

"ouch!" I heard someone yell

"that sounds like, Mikan!" I said then went to mikan's room

"are you okay, mikan? !" I asked worriedly. I found her lying on the floor clutching her stomach

"i-it hurts" she said still clutching her stomach

I picked her up bridal style, then lay her down on her bed.

"you seem to have a fever" I said putting my hand on her forehead

"wait here, I'll grab some medicine and a wet towel" I said then she suddenly grabbed my hand

"wait, don't leave me here" she said.

"fine, I'll just text yumiko to buy medicine for you" I sighed.

"really mikan, what's wrong? Please tell me" I asked

"i-i…." she hesitated

"come on, you can tell me. Or you don't trust me enough to tell me?" I asked with a serious face

"n-no! it's not that! It's just…" she said

"fine, but if you want to let your problems out just tell me okay?" I said then smiled

Mikan's POV

I never see him smile like this before. I only saw him smile like an idiot or in a perverted way.

Maybe I should tell him, I can trust him right?

"can I call you yuki..?" I asked randomly

"hm? Oh sure, it's better that way. You can also call yumiko by her first name too you know. She won't mind." He grinned.

"heh, what an idiotic grin" I giggled

"oh shut up, annoying brat" he laughed

"anyway, are there other people who knows your past?" I asked

"hmm, let's see. I think it's only kotomi, mia, kyou, ruka, natsume, and hotaru" he said

"eh? Did you just say natsume and hotaru?" I asked with my eyes widened

"hm? Why? Is there a problem?" he asked

"o-oh! It's nothing!" I said

"It's clear that your hiding something from me mikan, tell me NOW" he said with a deep voice. His red eyes glowing

"e-eeep! Okay, okay! But you must promise me not to tell others okay?" I asked

"fine" he said

"let's pinky promise first" I said then I hold up my pinky

"what are you, a 7 year old?" he chuckled. I blushed from embarrassment

"just do it or I'll never tell you!"I pouted

"okay, okay. Seesh" he said then we pinky promised

"you see, uhm….." I started

"yes? Go on" he said

"i-I'm pregnant with-" I said but he cut me off

"WHAT? ! with who? !" he asked

"tch, please let me finish!" I glared at him

"h-hai…" he said

"With…. Natsume" I said then sighed. Then there was silence

…..

…..

…..

…..

"huh? Eh? What? Is that even possible?" he asked staring at me like I'm some stupid girl

"DON'T JUST STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! AND WHAT'S WITH YOUR QUESTION? !" I shouted at him angrily

"oh! Sorry, sorry. It's just that, it's HARD to believe that the NATSUME HYUUGA did it with a girl like MIKAN SAKURA" he chuckled. Then I hit him on the head.

"ouch! What was that for? !" he asked while rubbing his head

"hmp! Serves you right! stupid bastard!" I shouted at him

"okay, okay. I'm sorry! Now, tell me about Natsume. There must be something going on right?" he asked

"…" I stayed silent while looking down

Then I remembered, all what happened between natsume and me. Then tears started to fall

"w-what t-the?" I said touching my face

"mikan?" he asked worriedly

"i-i…" I said trying hard not to cry

Then yuki suddenly hugged me. What is this feeling? His hug is so…..warm

"it's okay you don't have to tell me. Although I can only guess what happened" he said softly while hugging me.

"b-but i-!" I said.

"_oh god! I'm already crying!"_ I thought

"sush. I said it's okay right? Don't be scared. Just remember, past is past, future is future. Just focus on the present okay? You can tell me your problem after you've calmed down" he said patting my head while hugging me. Then he broke the hug

"you should sleep now, I'll wake you up if yumiko comes home" he smiled and I nodded. He tucked me in then left. I slowly closed my eyes processing what just happened.

"_Yuki hugged me… wait what? YUKI HUGGED ME? Wait, why am I feeling… happy all of a sudden? And that weird feeling when he hugged me and patted me at my head. I must be going crazy. But his hug felt so warm and every time he pats me I feel a weird feeling. Could I be…? Nah! That's crazy talk! I just met the guy last night!"_ I thought to myself then I felt my eyelids were heavy, then I slowly drifted to sleep.

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Yumiko's POV 10:00 am

"_ehhh, so sakura's pregnant with that jerk's child. "_ I thought while sipping my coffee then yuki came out of our room

"oh, yumiko-chan how long were you in here?" yuki asked, sitting down on the couch across from me.

"I don't know, maybe 2 hours ago?" I said

"wait, you didn't hear what we were talking about did you?" he asked me

"hm? Oh that, don't worry. Her secret is safe with me, and I completely understand her." I said smiling softly.

"well, I guess I can trust you, since you are my twin sister and all" he smiled

"anyway , did you decide yet?" I asked

"I decided that we shouldn't let her in our problems" he said

"wait, what? Yuki we NEED her alice" I said to him looking serious

"yes, we need her alice but yumiko-chan, she's freaking PREGNANT and I don't want the baby to be in danger too" yuki said with a serious face

"you got a point there but-" I said but he cut me off

"listen yumiko-chan, I don't want to repeat what happened to Yuka-nee and Kiyo-chan!" yuki suddenly shouted. Then I felt my anger rise. I suddenly have a hard time breathing. this normally happens when i'm angry

"y-you….YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A TRAUMA OVER THAT? I HAVE ONE TOO! YOU THINK THAT WATCHING THEM DIE INFRONT OF YOUR EYES WHILE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP IS EASY TO FORGET? I-i…." I said then tears start to fall from my eyes. Then yuki suddenly hugged me

"i-I'm sorry… I know you want to avenge them but please think of mikan's position." He said

"you're really stupid. Fine, but it's still mikan's decision to hear it or not" I said wiping my tears

Then suddenly mikan went to the living room

"ah, mikan-chan are you feeling okay now?" yuki asked

"I decided, please let me hear about your past!"mikan bowed

"eh? What?" I asked

"Mikan, I'm sure you heard what we were talking about. But I already decided that I cannot let you in our problems."yuki sighed

"but I already heard your conversation. Which means, I already know a quarter of it right?" mikan said

"she's right yuki" I said

"but-" yuki started but mikan cutted him off

"no buts mister! If I say yes then I say yes!" mikan said grabbing his collar

"f-fine!" yuki said sweat dropping

"now, please yuki. Tell me all about your's and yumiko's past" mikan said bowing again

_**-o3o oxoxoxox o3o-**_

Yumiko: uhm, I probably bore you to death with this chapter. So uhm, please bear with it and I'm sorry if it's corny and stuff. Please no flames and rude comments and please review!


	12. authors note, sorry everyone!

Sorry everyone! As you can see, this is not a chapter but an author's note.

Anyway, I decided that I should rewrite this story because of the spelling and grammar mistakes.

I already know that I suck at writing but I still kept on going because I really enjoy writing.

Don't worry, it's not like the story is discontinued or anything.

Well, maybe I'll change the story a bit. So, please bear with it.

And thanks everyone, you're always supporting me even though my writing sucks.

Actually, to tell you the truth I'm very happy to see that you are also enjoying my story.

Oh boy, rewriting this will be a pain but if it will satisfy you, I can do it.

But I don't know if I can update quick enough, I mean it's already June.

School starts at June, and school is pretty stressful for me (if you know what I mean).

But I promise you I will update twice a month.

Anyway, thanks again guys for supporting me in my story.

Wait, I almost forgot.

**For my reply to Miss/Mr. Aertial's review:**

*sigh* you do know that writing this story is only for my entertainment right?

I am not perfect, and there is no such thing as perfect stories.

But you are right about how horrible I am at writing. You don't need to be rude about it.

Actually I don't care about the spellings or grammars. I just want to have fun writing my story.

It's important to have fun right?

Anyway, thank you for your effort on reviewing my story (even though it pissed me off)

P.S: Yes, I do hate flames. Is there a problem?

**For my reply to Miss Carolle Royale:**

Don't worry I'm not mad at you for your review.

Actually I'm quite happy to see your review, that's why I decided to rewrite this whole thing

And also, I apologize for my poor writing skills. *sweat drops*

Anyway, thanks for your review.

Thanks again guys for supporting me.

_**~yumiko-chan**_


End file.
